Miguel 10 : pokeyugibakuben 10 fusion
Category:Aliens Miguel 10: pokeyugibakuben 10 fusion (formerly called Miguel 10: Galactic Fusion) is the sequel series of Miguel 10. It was created by me and produce by me. This series is followed up by Miguel 10: Ultimate PokeYugiBakuBen 10 fusion (formerly called Miguel 10: The Evolved Evolution {formerly called Miguel 10: T.E.E}). Miguel 10: pokeyugibakuben 10 fusion is roughly 4 years after the 2nd season. The storyline is notable for having more matured characters and taking a darker tone, with more complex plots and more characters dying. This change received mixed reactions from the fans, and caused a division amongst them. Despite this, PokeYugiBakuBen 10 Fusion's ratings were successful, allowing the production of Ultimate PokeYugiBakuBen 10. Plot 4 years after the 2nd season of the original series, 18 year-old Miguel Tennyson (unknown brother of Ben Tennyson) the mysterious disappearance of Grandpa Liu Kang makes Ben put back the Omnitrix again. His cousin Joe, and his old enemy Chris help Miguel to search and locate Grandpa Liu Kang. At the same time, they must enlist the help of the Omnitrix Heroes (People who have omnitrixes like Miguel, Joe, and Chris) and repel attacks from a new enemy, The Negative 100 In the thirds season, Highbreed 321 returns as the main antagonist forcing Miguel, Joe, and Chris to tackle bigger problems and find out more secrets about the Pokeyugibakubenfusionatrix, the Omegamatrix, and the Osmosianatrix. In the series finale, The Final Battle, Miguel faces Highbreed 321 again in their final battle, destroying the Pokeyugibakubenfusionatrix in the process. At the end, Miguel is now armed with a new Omnitrix called the U.P.Y.B.B.fusionatrix. Characters Main characters - Miguel Tennyson - Joe Tennyson - Chris Mennyson Reccuring characters *Melissa El Khoury *Liu Kang Tennyson *Professor Parallel *Jack Tennyson *Kitana Tennyson *Techno Guy (Cooper Dreed) *Fourarmed Armstrong *Accelerated Helen *Heated Albright *Porcuppine pierce Villains *Ultimate Albedo *Poison Rat *Hexados *Marduk * Gigagorns **Giga gagagigos *E'Cloid *Master Magician *Highbreed 321 (neutral) *Psycho *Vilgax (presumed deceased) *EightEight *Sssssssssnake *Galactic Thief *Techadon knights *The Forever Robots *S.H.I.E.L.D *Carnage *Mysterio P.Y.B.B10.fusionatrix and U.P.B.B10.fusionatrix aliens Main aliens *Diamond Dragon Demon of Doom *Spinning Heat Barrier *WildAeroSerpent *E-Hero Captain Gold *Ripping Gem Knight Freak *Black Ray Lancer X *Evil Grey Balloon *Stinking Crushing King *Revive King Cannonagon *Ultimate jolted fourarmed Hunter Additional aliens *Absorbing Light Ended Magmar Dragon *Ticking Sal Junk Warrior *TechnoFreak *hyper Pulsor *Moto Rol A *A.T.O.S.H.I.B.A (A Tyrant Ox Sal Hyper I Ball Ape) *NanoChip (only used in Alien Swarm 2: Escape from area 21_ *Way Gigantico Used Ultimate Forms *Ultimate Evil Grey Balloon (used by Ultimate Albedo) *Ultimate Spinning Heat Barrier (used bu Miguel) Episodes *No Episdodes yet Games *Miguel 10: Pokemon Fusion *Miguel 10: Yugioh Fusion *Miguel 10: Ben 10 Fusion *Miguel 10: PokeYugiBakuBen 10 Fusion Movies *Miguel 10: Galactic Enforcers Opening The opening shows each alien in a picture with the number of its ranking (from first used to last used). Trivia *In Miguel 10: Pokemon Fusion, to unlock vapojolteon, you must defeat Joe and ask him where is the portal of spiderman, and defeat iron spiderman *In Miguel 10: Yugioh Fusion, to unlock stardust rose dragon, you must defeat yusei in a duel and a race, when you win ask him where is the portal of dragon ballz, and defeat sangoku *In Miguel 10: Bakugan Fusion, to unlock fusion dragonoid, you must find all brawlers and get them to the middle of vestroia and ask them where is the portal of marvel , and defeat wolverine, thor, captain america and iron man *In Miguel 10: Ben 10 Fusion, to unlock diamondfreak, you must defeat vilgax, highbreed 321 and hexados *In Miguel 10: PokeYugiBakuBen 10 Fusion, to unlock Spinning Heat Barrier, you have to defeat: Yusei, Wolverine, Iron Man, Iron Spiderman, Dan, Runo, Sangoku, Thor, Captain America, Vigax. Highbreed 321, Hexados, and Mysterio.